


Humany-woomany

by TiffanyF



Series: Goseigers [1]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the info on the show for those who don't know it.<br/>http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goseiger<br/>But the most important things to know are these: Ono Kento (Yanagi) is Hyde and Mao-kun (4th Eiji/Takumi) is Agri. And peanuts (smirks) for those who can guess the movies Hyde is watching in here. I don't think it's too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humany-woomany

Figuring out the computer had been the easy part. Hyde had taken to the human machine with alarming competency and ability that had the rest of the group shaking their heads and leaving him alone with it most of the time they were at the house. Hyde had decided that he needed to research as many different kinds of human culture as possible to try and understand them better, and improve his ability to take care of them, and protect them. So he’d found the internet and spent each night searching out different things, clicking on links as he pleased and wandering through the online world. It didn’t take him long to realize that it was a completely different world from the one they were currently living in, that people behaved differently in the virtual world than they did in the real one, were more open with their thoughts and opinions and it seemed like, in a lot of cases, they got along better than they did in the real world. Hyde could see how the internet could be addicting to some people and started to enjoy his time on the computer more and more. He discovered videos and movies and, after some work, managed to put a player on his computer and downloaded some videos to watch. It was all research after all.

He wasn’t sure how he came across a couple of the movies he downloaded, but a couple of minutes watching them and he realized that he needed to wait until he was alone to watch them because the last thing he wanted was for one of the others to walk in and find him watching movies with two guys kissing. Hyde hadn’t realized it happened in the human world as well, and was surprised at how much the movies affected his body. Which was really the reason he didn’t want one of the others to walk in on him when he was watching the movies. They didn’t know the truth about him, and he wasn’t sure how they would feel when he found out. Hyde really wanted nothing more than Agri; to be able to touch that firm body and see if the hints he’d seen through the white of their uniform pants really was as impressive as it looked. But all Agri seemed to care about was training and fighting, and more training. Hyde had seen Alata shoot Agri some admiring looks and hoped that they were because of the other’s attitude towards life and fighting and not because the two of them were together. Hyde didn’t know what he would do if that was the case.

Then he found gold in the form of three movies. He downloaded them to a special folder on the computer that he was able to password lock and deleted all the other movies he’d downloaded so the team, if they ever decided to use the computer, wouldn’t find them. Hyde watched one movie a night and found that he reached a climax almost without touching himself each time because of one of the main characters. It wasn’t even that the movies had a lot of boy/boy action in them, just the sight of one of the leads was enough to make him hard and aching for a touch.

Hyde begged off training with the group one day and stayed in to work on a project he’d been developing on the computer, or so he told them. He really just wanted to watch his favorite movie because Eri had been on the computer the night before and Hyde hadn’t been able to watch. He wondered if he was addicted to the movies, but thought that they were the only relief and companionship he was going to get until they were able to get home again, as sad as that was. He waited a half hour to be sure the others were gone and then turned on the movie.

He sat back in the chair and relaxed as it started, smiling when his favorite character came on and moaned softly when the character was kissed by his boyfriend. That guy was so lucky, getting to kiss someone who loved him - even though Hyde was logical enough to realize there was a probability they weren’t actually dating in real life - and be kissed in return. His hand strayed to the bulge forming behind the zipper of his tight white pants, and Hyde cursed the constraining material. He was just starting to pull the zipper down when he jumped a foot in the air.

“That guy looks like me.”

“Agri!” Hyde turned in the chair and crossed his legs, hoping to hide how turned on he was. “I thought you were out training with the others.”

“I forgot something,” Agri said moving closer. “Why are you watching a movie? I thought you said you had some kind of project to work on and that’s why you couldn’t come out and train with us today.”

“I do, the movie helps me think,” Hyde replied. “Concentration is key when working through problems, mental or physical after all.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Agri grumbled. “But what the hell are you doing watching a movie with a guy that looks like me getting kissed by another guy?”

“Does it bother you?”

“Yeah, it does.”

Hyde’s heart sank. “You should be more open-minded then, Agri,” he said. “I am unsure of the exact percentage of humans who prefer their own sex as many of them hide the fact, but they are there and we have to protect them as carefully as we do all the others.”

“No, not that, that the guy looks like me,” Agri said. “I don’t care what humans do with each other as long as they don’t hurt anyone. Does this mean that every angel has a human that looks just like them?”

“I’m not sure,” Hyde said. “I suppose we could ask Datas about it, but it hardly seems important. And the others are probably looking for you, so you should get whatever it is you need and rejoin them.”

To Hyde’s dismay, Agri sat down next to him and looked at the computer where the movie was still playing. “Why do humans treat each other like that? Tell each other they love them and then hurt them?”

Having Agri so close was doing nothing to ease the pressure Hyde had been about to relieve. He shifted slightly to try and find a more comfortable position and paused the movie. “Human are extremely complex beings that we have to study closely to understand,” he said. “They depend on each other but, as is pointed out in this movie, they are separate beings who are unable to understand others’ deepest most personal thoughts and motivations. It often leads to misunderstandings and problems amongst them that a simple conversation would solve if only they understood that and were willing to talk. Unfortunately most of them prefer to stay mad and fight for a time, almost as if they were punishing the other.”

“But there must be a happy ending here,” Agri said. “It’s a movie, so it has to have a happy ending. What is it?”

“They talk and get back together,” Hyde said. “I enjoy watching human movies because it helps me to understand them a little better each time.”

“Let me see the end,” Agri said.

Hyde bit back a groan. The last scene in the movie was the one with the most kissing and other intimate activities, even if only the kissing was seen, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep from touching himself when he watched it. Seeing the boy on the screen who looked so much like Agri lost in the pleasure of his boyfriend’s touch made him wonder if it was what Agri would look like when he was lost in pleasure. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” he said. “I need to work on my project and you should rejoin the others for training. I’m sure they need you.”

“They’ll be fine,” Agri said. He leaned over, almost touching Hyde as he looked at the computer in what was almost a cute puzzled look. “How do you make the movie play again?”

“Agri,” Hyde said, “you need to believe me when I say this is not a good idea and leave now.”

“I think you’re scared,” Agri said. “Come on, what’s so bad you don’t want me to see it. You already said it was a happy ending. After everything we’ve seen these past months I could do with seeing something to make me smile. We all could.”

That was the last thing Hyde wanted, to let the rest of his team see the video. It was bad enough Agri had found him. He shifted again. “Fine,” he said with a sigh. He had enough self control to do this. “But only on the condition that you go and meet up with the others and leave me to my study when the movie is over. Agreed?”

“Yeah, sure. Geez, it’s like you’ve got a big secret or something you don’t want me to find out.” Agri leaned forward and watched as the boys on the screen started kissing. His eyes widened a little when their shirts came off and he was sure that he saw a hint of a tongue in the kisses. He wondered how the humans could do something so personal in front of a camera for so many other humans to see. Love was personal and should be kept that way. It shouldn’t be available for everyone to see.

Hyde watched Agri watch the movie and could tell the other angel was thinking about something that bothered him. He hoped it wasn’t the two boys kissing on the screen because he didn’t want to have all of his dreams shattered in one afternoon. Wondering what Agri was thinking about helped keep Hyde focused as well and, while he could feel the pressure building in his stomach, it wasn’t as hot or hard as it normally was and he didn’t think his climax would wash through him until he was alone. 

“Can they do that?” Agri asked once the credits were running.

“What?”

“Get married?”

“I don’t believe so,” Hyde replied. He closed the player and shifted again, keeping his legs crossed to hide his arousal from the other angel.

“Then why did he propose?” Agri was obviously not going to go anywhere until he understood every nuance on the movie.

“Humans don’t have to be married to stay with each other for life,” Hyde said. “It’s just the most traditional method and, based on some of the information I’ve seen on here and through conversations with Datas, marriage is dying out because people aren’t staying true to each other and divorce has become more and more common.”

Agri snorted. “That’s just stupid,” he said. “At the first hint of a problem they run away rather than try to work through it? That’s weak.”

“It is, but I don’t believe it’s at the first indication,” Hyde said. “But as you know problems do congregate together and if one is unsolved, the larger ones that spawn from it will only gather and grow until there is no way to resolve the differences and people leave each other. Datas is unsure as to the ultimate problem, but there are many issues we’re unable to understand or help with here in the human world. I believe this is one of them.”

“Humans can be so stupid,” Agri said. He aimed a hit at the arm of the chair he was sitting in, forgetting that it didn’t have one, and fell into Hyde’s lap. “What’s wrong, Hyde?”

“What do you mean?” Hyde asked breathing through his mouth trying to keep control of his body.

“You’re all tense and hard,” Agri said. “Especially here.”

Hyde moaned as Agri’s hand rubbed over his erection. “Either you are still immature for an angel, Agri, or you are being intentionally dense,” he said. “And I suggest you remove your hand now.”

“Geez, get all tense why don’t you?” Agri sat up and gave Hyde a wounded look. “And I’ll have you know I’m plenty mature. It’s Moune that’s still immature.”

“That might well be the case, but you make me feel old,” Hyde muttered. “Agri, I really need time alone right now. Could you please go and join the others?”

Something in the tone got through the surge of anger caused by the words and Agri looked at Hyde’s face closely. “You don’t look good,” he said. He reached over and put his hand on Hyde’s forehead. “You aren’t getting sick, are you?”

“No,” Hyde said batting the hand away. 

“I don’t believe you. Come on, let’s get you onto the sofa for a nap.”

Hyde wanted to fight, but he knew when it came down to it, Agri was stronger than he was and would carry him to the sofa if he resisted. He stood with a sigh and started towards the room where his futon was, not wanting to be in the common room when the others came back. Agri was at his side in a second, supporting him as he moved. Hyde knew that he wasn’t going to be lucky enough to have the very obvious bulge ignored for long. Agri was dense, but he wasn’t that dense and he was sure to notice. “Tell me, Agri,” he said, “have you ever considered dating anyone?”

“Eh?”

“I’ll admit I’m not sure how the Landick tribe ages, but it seems like you’re at about the age where most angels start looking for partners,” Hyde said.

“I’m still a little young,” Agri said. “But I have thought about it, but there’s no one in the Landick tribe I really like, so I just focus on my training and figure things will work out in the end.”

“What about one of the others here with us?” Hyde asked. “Do any of them catch your eye?”

“Eh?!” Agri stopped and spun Hyde around to face him. “Is this your way of asking me if you can date Moune?” he demanded.

“No, of course not,” Hyde said. “Moune is a sweet girl, but not my type. I promise you that. Nor is Alata or Eri, for that matter.”

“Wait, Alata?”

“Surely you know that angels date those of their own sex,” Hyde said. “As well as the opposite sex. Just like humans in that regard, only we don’t have the stigma against it in our world.”

Agri blushed and looked down, and blushed harder. “Hyde!”

“I did tell you that I needed to be alone and you insisted on moving me,” Hyde said. “I would ask that you not tell the others about this, Agri. I don’t want them to know that I prefer male to female until I am a little more sure about their feelings. And before you say it, I didn’t wish for you to know either, but you forced my hand today.”

“You should have just told me,” Agri said. He looked up and, remarkably enough, his blush deepened further. “That movie. You watch it because the guy looks like me and it does this to you. That’s what you aren’t telling me.”

“I do hope this won’t have an adverse effect on our working relationship,” Hyde said. “I feel safer with you at my side, Agri.”

Hyde started to worry about Agri’s circulation as the other angel’s face turned an even darker red. Hyde wanted to grab ahold of Agri’s shoulders and pin him up against the wall, to feel those lips under his and see if they were as soft as they looked, but turned and walked towards his room. It was obvious the erection still pushing against his zipper was having an impact on his thinking processes and he needed to get rid of it before he could function properly again.

He shut the door behind him and unzipped his jacket, letting it fall to the ground followed quickly by his silver t-shirt. Hyde had just undone his belt and lowered the zipper on his tight white jeans when the door to his room opened and Agri walked in, shutting the door behind him. “You don’t just say something like that and walk off, Hyde.”

“Agri, you are making me feel older every minute,” Hyde said. “At least have the decency to wait outside for a few minutes and I’ll join you when I’m done.”

“No.” Agri undid his black jacket and tossed it to the floor revealing a tight white tank top molded to him like a second skin. He walked over and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Hyde’s waist. “I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want to do it with you.”

Hyde leaned down and rested his head on Agri’s shoulder. “So young,” he sighed. “I’ll teach you, but not everything today. For now, just this.” 

“Just what?” Agri’s words were cut off as Hyde’s lips covered his own in a soft kiss. He moaned softly as he was gathered into a gentle hug and pulled in against Hyde’s lean, firm body. He opened his mouth on instinct and Hyde’s tongue slid in to taste.

Hyde thought for a moment he was dreaming, but the warmth and lean muscle against him was proof against it. He broke the kiss only long enough to get them both settled on his futon and then took Agri’s mouth again and slipped a hand up under the tank top in search of skin to touch. Hyde could feel Agri growing against his hip and smiled into the kiss, rocking against the other boy gently, swallowing the moan that escaped at the action. He took Agri’s hand and slid it into his jeans, moaning as the warm fingers wrapped around his erection. Hyde slipped his hand out and then into Agri’s looser pants, finding the hard length waiting there for him. The kiss broke for a minute while they both gasped for breath and then kissed again as they started stroking each other, learning as they went.

Not surprisingly, Hyde was the first to climax. He’d been hard for so long that it was almost a relief to have the heat wash through him and he only just remembered to keep stroking Agri until the other angel tensed and came with a long moan.

“Sleepy,” Agri murmured and curled up against Hyde. “Can I sleep here for a bit?”

“Yes,” Hyde replied. “Agri, there are a lot of lessons here. You’ll have to tell me when you don’t want them any longer, when you find someone you want to spend your life with.”

“Already have,” Agri said. He yawned and clutched Hyde a little tighter. “Just staying here.”

Hyde wasn’t sure that Agri knew what he was saying, and that if he was serious, it wouldn’t be an easy path for them to walk. He had to smile at the memory of their discussion of divorce amongst humans and realized that no matter how hard things were, Agri wasn’t the type to run away. They could make hard work for them if they tried.


End file.
